In many commercial settings, wireless networks have replaced the standard “hard wired” Ethernet network. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, the “IEEE”, 802.11 standard for wireless networking has been widely accepted. Manufacturers of a wide variety of products now offer many 802.11-compliant products for wireless networking. Wireless networks offer the advantage of accommodating moderately-sized numbers of users per radio frequency channel. As another example, the IEEE 802.15.4 standard defines the protocol and compatible interconnection for data communication devices using low data rate, low power and low complexity, short-range radio frequency (RF) transmissions in a wireless personal area network (WPAN).
The recognized economies of wireless networks and communications systems have made them an attractive vehicle for distribution or communication of data in environments where individual wires are cumbersome. An airplane cabin is such an environment.
While there is a need for wireless communications systems within aircraft, integrating wireless communications systems within aircraft provides a unique set of challenges. First, the interior of an aircraft is a poor medium for radio frequency (RF) radiation due at least in part to the fact that it is non-uniform and dynamic because of passenger and/or luggage movement. Also, the already-limited spectral bandwidth is shrinking with the development of new technology devices. In addition, any on-aircraft wireless system must not interfere with other aircraft navigation and communications systems.